official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston-Salem, North Carolina
Winston-Salem is a city in and the county seat of Forsyth County, North Carolina. The population of the city is 229,618, making it the fourth-largest in the state. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 46.02% White (105,669) 35.31% Black or African American (81,077) 14.62% Hispanic or Latino (33,570) 4.05% Other (9,301) 21.3% (48,908) of Winston-Salem residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Winston-Salem has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 75 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 6.53 murders a year. Pokemon See the Forsyth County page for more info. Fun facts * Winston-Salem is one of the larger cities in the South that is not directly served by Amtrak. However, an Amtrak Thruway Motorcoach operates three times daily in each direction between Winston-Salem and the Amtrak station in nearby High Point, 16 miles east. Buses depart from the Winston-Salem Transportation Center, then stop on the Winston-Salem State University campus before traveling to High Point. From the High Point station, riders can board the Crescent, Carolinian or Piedmont lines. These lines run directly to local North Carolina destinations as well as cities across the Southeast, as far west as New Orleans and as far north as New York City. * Winston-Salem is home to a satellite campus of Piedmont Triad Battle Academy, Wake Forest University, Winston-Salem State University, University of North Carolina School of the Arts, Salem College, Forsyth Technical Community College and Piedmont International University. * Three TV stations serving the Piedmont Triad are based out of Winston-Salem. They are WXII-TV 12 (NBC), WUNL-TV 26 (PBS/UNC-TV) and WXLV-TV 45 (ABC). * The Reynolds family, namesake of the R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company, played a large role in the history and public life of Winston-Salem. By the 1940s, 60% of Winston-Salem workers worked either for Reynolds or in the Hanes textile factories. The Reynolds company imported so much French cigarette paper and Turkish tobacco for Camel cigarettes that Winston-Salem was designated by the United States federal government as an official port of entry for the United States, despite the city being 200 miles (320 km) inland. Winston-Salem was the eighth-largest port of entry in the United States by 1916. * The city is home to Bowman Gray Stadium, a combined short oval track and football stadium that was built in 1937 as a public works project to provide jobs during the Great Depression. The first event at the new stadium was a football game in the fall of 1938 between Wake Forest and Duke. NASCAR's Grand National Series (now Monster Energy Cup) ran here from 1958 to 1971. The K&N Pro Series East ran here from 2011 to 2015, and the Whelen Southern Modified Tour used to as well before it folded. ** Bowman Gray's nickname, the "Madhouse," is largely attributed to the racing antics that take place on the tight, quarter mile bull ring. In 2014, Bowman Gray's promoter, Gray Garrison described the events at BGS as part racing, part religion, and part wrestling. While this is partially the reason for the nickname, it actually originated from a qualifying format the track used in the 1950s called the "mad scramble." * In addition to the Demon Deacons of Wake Forest, Winston-Salem also has the Winston-Salem Dash of the Carolina League and the Carolina Thunderbirds of the FHL. * It is the location of the corporate headquarters of BB&T (Branch Banking and Trust Company), HanesBrands, Inc., Krispy Kreme Doughnuts, Inc., Lowes Foods Stores, ISP Sports, Reynolds American (parent of R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company), Reynolda Manufacturing Solutions, K&W Cafeterias, and TW Garner Food Company (makers of Texas Pete). Blue Rhino, the nation's largest propane exchange company and a division of Ferrellgas, is also headquartered in Winston-Salem. Wachovia Corporation was based in Winston-Salem until it merged with First Union Corporation in September 2001; the corporate headquarters of the combined company was located in Charlotte, until it was purchased by Wells Fargo in December 2008. PepsiCo has its Customer Service Center located in Winston-Salem. ** Although traditionally associated with the textile and tobacco industries, Winston-Salem is transforming itself to be a leader in the nanotech, high-tech and bio-tech fields. Medical research is a fast-growing local industry, and Wake Forest Baptist Medical Center is the largest employer in Winston-Salem. In December 2004, the city entered into a deal with Dell, providing millions of dollars in incentives to build a computer assembly plant nearby in southeastern Forsyth County. Dell closed its Winston-Salem facility in January 2010 due to the poor economy. In January 2015, Herbalife opened a manufacturing facility in the space left vacant by Dell. * Public and private investment of $713 million has created the Wake Forest Innovation Quarter, an innovation district in downtown Winston-Salem which features business, education in biomedical research and engineering, information technology and digital media, as well as public gathering spaces, apartment living and community events. * Winston-Salem has a small airport - Smith-Reynolds Airport. * Winston-Salem is home to Hanes Mall, the largest shopping mall in North Carolina, Hanes Mall serves twenty-five counties in North Carolina and Virginia. The area surrounding the mall along Stratford Road and Hanes Mall Boulevard has become one of the city's largest shopping districts. * In the north side of the city lies Deacon Meadows, the largest wild Pokemon sanctuary in North Carolina and the Southeastern United States, home to an estimated 331 different species. Category:North Carolina Cities